


Time to Cuddle

by ResidentialHero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shiro wants to be a good leader, Sleepy Cuddles, Team Bonding, Team Cuddles, Tooth Rotting Fluff, everyone is just sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentialHero/pseuds/ResidentialHero
Summary: Shiro wakes his sleeping boyfriends. Said boyfriends, mainly Lance, are annoyed that Shiro is awake. Shiro is instantly struck with an amazing idea and makes the whole team wake up.





	Time to Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wrote this a while ago and posted it on my tumblr, but I have decided to post it on AO3. I hope you enjoy this pure fluff
> 
> Tumblr: TimeToRazzleDazzle

Lance groaned as he heard someone moving around his room. Why was someone already awake and why were they actually trying to be productive? He rolled over in his bed and flopped his arm over the remaining body heat in his bed. Given the fact that this person was on their stomach Lance concluded that it must have been Shiro awake and moving and Keith was the smart one still sleeping with him. Lance scooched closer to Keith and held on as he turned to look over his shoulder and squint to see Shiro. "Baby? Why are you awake? Come on it's too damn early and now there is a cold spot in the bed," Lance slurred from his tiredness. 

Shiro was in the middle of getting dressed when Lance caught him moving about the room. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I was being quiet," Shiro said as he padded over to the bed and pressed a kiss to Lance's head. 

"Well you weren't," Lance protested even as he smiled beneath the kiss. "Keith is lucky, he could sleep through anything. Now that Pidge took the headphones back I can't sleep through anything, not even you getting up," Lance complained as he turned back to Keith and nuzzled his head in closer in an attempt to block out the light from the lamp that Shiro had on. "The only reason I want to be woken up this early is if it is important. Or for extra cuddling, but even then I could just get that when I woke up." 

Shiro gave Lance a sympathetic frown and rubbed his back once before stopping to think for a moment. He smiled and turned back to the bed. "Come on, both of you need to wake up," Shiro said quietly as he reached over Lance to gently shake Keith, who only gave Shiro an annoyed groan in response. 

Lance made a similar noise, "Why do we have to get up? Just because you want to be up this early doesn't mean we do." 

Shiro just shook his head, "I promise you, it will be worth it. It's a team-building exercise." 

The two boys groaned even louder in unison. 

"I'm not getting up to just have Lance misdirect me again," Keith said, voice muffled by his pillow. 

"Hey, I actually tried," Lance retorted, too tired to actually pout or be offended. 

"You guys don't even have to get dressed, just get up, bring all of the blankets and pillows from in the room and wait in the observatory," Shiro instructed as he walked out of the room. 

Keith finally propped himself up on his elbows and looked around the room. He caught eyes with Lance who seemed just as confused as he was. "We don't have a choice do we?" Keith asked as he tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes. 

Lance shook his head, "No, I don't think we do." He gave Keith a quick good morning peck on the lips before he stood up and pulled the blanket around his shoulders, wrapping himself in the warmth from their sleep. 

Keith stood as well and rummaged through their closet, finding their spare blanket and grabbed the pillows off of the bed before leading his boyfriend to the observatory like they were told. 

When they arrived at the room, Hunk was already there, standing tiredly in the middle of the room, blanket wrapped around him in a similar fashion as Lance. "So Shiro woke the two of you up as well?" He asked before letting out a deep yawn. 

Lance nodded and walked up to Hunk and rested his head against Hunk's chest. "Yes, I am so tired and I don't know why we are here," Lance complained but he quickly quieted down when Hunk pulled Lance close in a hug. "Oh, this is nice. Keith, come join the hug." Lance requested and smiled when Keith walked over to Hunk and mimicked his stance. 

Soon Allura and Pidge were walking into the observatory looking just as tired and confused as the rest of the team was. Both had a large portion of their bedding in hand. 

"Is Shiro off his rocker? I really don't want to be up right now," Pidge stated as they plopped down on the floor near where the hug session was happening with Lance, Hunk, and Keith. "Does he not understand that some of us don't go to sleep right at 9:30 like old people?" 

"Oh Pidge, I'm sure Shiro has a reason why he has woken all of us this early. Although I must agree that I am rather confused as to how this is a bonding exercise," Allura admitted as she sat down on the couch. 

The Paladins had all fallen into tired chat about why they were up and what exactly Shiro was doing when Shiro and Coran entered the room, both of which look much more awake than anyone should at this hour. 

Coran walked into the room and dropped his bundle of bedding onto the floor with a smile, "Alright Paladins, make yourselves comfortable. Shiro had a wonderful idea that if everyone were to relax together in their most venerable state that everyone would feel closer." 

"Or something like that," Shiro added as he took a large blanket, grabbing it at two corners and flipping it out so that it was spread across the floor. He dropped a few pillows randomly on the blanket while the rest of his team watch. 

"So," Lance began, "What you are telling me is that you want all of us to basically cuddle together and hopefully sleep some more?" 

"That's just about it, yep," Shiro answered with a smile. 

It didn't take any more convincing for Lance to make himself comfortable right in the middle of the pile of bedding. "You guys heard the man, come cuddle with me." 

Hunk laughed and was next to get comfortable snuggling up behind Lance, who very happily scooched back into him, ready for the warmth that Hunk provided. 

Allura looked skeptical but she made her way to the cuddle pile as well. She laid on her side lower down the blanket and found a comfortable position with her legs over Hunk's, perpendicular to the two already laying down. 

Coran decided to sit down with his back against the couch, he placed a pillow between his back and the furniture and laid his head back on the cushion. 

Pidge curled up in the little corner that Allura and Hunk made. She pressed her back against Hunk and pulled a pillow close, cuddling it to herself. 

Keith looked at Shiro, still confused what all of this was, but never the less, he laid down next to his boyfriend and threw an arm over Lance's waist. This time actually sharing Lance when he cuddled. Keith could be stingy about how he cuddle when it was Shiro, but that was because he knew that Shiro would find his own way to cuddle with Lance without making it hard for Keith to hold on tight. This time was different, he wouldn't be greedy if he were sharing with Hunk. 

Shiro looked at his team, all comfortable together on the floor, most of them already falling back asleep. He smiled. He was glad that they were all willing to do this and he hoped that it would help them. He wasn't sure what with, whether it was with nightmares, feeling alone, or just having a better sleep, in general, he hoped it was good for his team. He carefully moved over the pile and laid down beside Keith. He placed a protective arm around Keith who let out a contented sigh. 

Shiro knew one thing: this would at least help him. He had everyone who was important to him altogether. He didn’t need to worry about each person. Shiro easily fell back asleep despite the fact that earlier that morning he was sure that sleep wasn't going to come back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I am looking at this I could have made this ABO, would anyone like me to make a second version of this as Pack Cuddling with scenting and stuff like that?   
> If so tell me what dynamic you see each of them as and whether or not Allura and Coran have dynamics.


End file.
